The present invention relates to a container holder and particularly one which pivots outwardly from a vertically stored position to a use position.
There exists a variety of container holders which add to the convenience of vehicle use, allowing drivers and passengers to enjoy beverages while traveling to and from various locations. Frequently such container holders are mounted in consoles positioned between the seats of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,633 discloses one such dual container holder assembly which is shaped to drop into a storage bin of a console. The container holder disclosed therein provides a pair of container holders in side-by-side relationship, requiring a somewhat wider console than available in many model vehicles. Other compact, push-up container holders are known as, for example, disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/895,731, filed Jul. 17, 1997, and entitled RETRACTABLE CONTAINER HOLDER, which discloses a vertically stored parallel arm single cupholder which extends from a relatively compact space for mounting, for example, in a vehicle door panel.
There remains a need for a relatively narrow compact cupholder assembly which can provide a dual cupholder in longitudinal relationship in a narrow vehicle console for relatively compact vehicles. Further, there remains a need for a container holder which easily moves from one position to another without requiring significant manual effort or attention which could be distracting to a driver during vehicle operation.